1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular telephones and, in particular, to the provision and support of a recyclable cellular telephone for use within a cellular telephone network.
2. Description of Related Art
There often times exists a need for cellular telephone service for relatively short periods of time within a limited geographical area. One example of such a need arises during a family, or other group, visit to a theme or amusement park. During such visits, it is not unusual for individuals within the family or group to have different interests, want to see different events, or ride on different rides in the park. In order to meet everyone's needs, the groups often split up and later find it difficult to reestablish contact. Through use of cellular telephones, it is possible for separated families or groups to communicate with each other to solve the separation problem and coordinate joint activities. However, a deterrent to that solution is the need for at least two cellular telephones, i.e., one phone for each body of the group. Under current practices, each cellular telephone has its own service contract and expenses associated with the contract. Although one member of the family or group may already have a cellular telephone, there exists a need for temporary use of a second or third cellular telephone to meet the group needs.
In connection with such a visit to a theme or amusement park, many patrons experience the frustration associated with standing in line awaiting entry to a desired attaction. There would be an advantage if entry to particular desired attractions could be scheduled by a patron ahead of time. This would obviate the need to stand in line, and would further facilitate a more efficient enjoyable visit to the park. There is further a need to provide such a scheduling feature through the convenient use of a telecommunications network.